Shipwrecked
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Kaiba's therapist told him to try a cruise in order to relax. What happens when that boat is taken over by pirates? Will he be able to escape in time? And, why is Jounouchi on the same ship?


Again I don't own any of the characters or anything about Yu-gi-oh. I wish I did.

Today is my birthday and since I love giving presents, I'm giving both of these stories to all of your to read. I hope you like them. There isn't any yaoi in this one. It was just a scene I had stuck in my head and I just wanted to get it written. Enjoy

Warnings: Violence

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When my therapist told me that I was working myself into an early grave and to take a relaxing cruise with strangers that I would probably not meet again, I could have laughed and told him he's being ridiculous. There was no such thing as relaxing. There was always stress one way or the other. I should have listened to myself and ignored the man that had my "best interest in mind." I squeezed my eyes shut as the newest stream of gunfire came close to where I sat huddled. Chaos unleashed earlier that morning while I was on the observation deck enjoying the morning sun. It was the third day aboard the cruise, and I thought I was starting to think this whole vacation away from it all was a good idea.

The first explosion rocked the boat, and I could see a much smaller ship attached itself to our ship. The hijackers hocked onto the ship and proceeded to randomly shot our screaming passengers. I tried to fight back, thinking that they couldn't possible take over our cruise with that small amount of people they had. I was sadly mistaken when some of the workers were members of this obvious fleet of pirates. I hissed and pressed my hand against the wound in my leg. The pain that shot through my body every time I moved it was excruciating. I couldn't stay in my hiding spot forever, but I also couldn't move. The bullet thankfully wasn't still in my leg, but there was no telling how much damage was done.

My head was fuzzy from the pain and blood loss. I knew there wasn't much time left before I collapsed from it. Suddenly, a figured came out of nowhere. Fearing the worst, I placed my hands up in front of me in order to fight off the attack. The blond haired man pushed my hands down and reached for my wounded leg. He used something to tightly wrap it around. I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut. He placed his hand over my mouth. "Shh. I don't know how they know you are on this ship, but they are after you." The man stood up and looked around before looking into the water.

"Jounouchi, how?" I whispered.

"No time to explain. I hope you have something that's tracking you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me over the side of the ship. The drop to the cold water below seemed endless. The splash stung my body still. The salty water seeped through the wrapping around my wound. I took a large gasped of water, feeling myself sinking further. I could barely fight my way to the surface and through the pain. Strong arms came down and yanked me to the surface where I took a large gasped of fresh air and coughed the water out. "Stay with me," Jounouchi shouted, keeping one arm on me as he fought against the rapid waves. I don't know what gave him the strength to keep pushing himself, but it must have tired him to not only pull himself through the strong currants but me as well. I tried to swim and keep myself floating along the surface to help him.

We got to the sandy surface of an island I didn't know existed until we reached it. He leaned over with his hands on his knees, taking huge gasps of air. "C-can you stand at all," he spoke between breaths. I nodded and struggled to pull myself up. With his help, we moved off the beach and took cover behind the local plant life. Jounouchi finally got his body to stop shaking and eased me down against a tree. He unwrapped the towel from my stinging wound. He pulled out a small bottle of water from his buttoned pocket and poured the water over my leg.

The stinging finally subsided and I eased my head against the tree. My eyes began to close. Jounouchi patted my face. "Don't go to sleep. We can't relax yet. Once they realize that you're not on the ship, they'll come for this island thinking that you jumped ship and swam here. Do you have something to call your security? They need to get here right away."

It seemed like Jounouchi was talking faster than normal and I could barely understand what he was saying. He shook my shoulders. "Kaiba, are you listening to me? Call your security."

"My security?" Finally everything came crashing into place and I gripped my aching leg. "They know what cruise I'm on. They are monitoring it's ever motion. Once they realize that we're stopped, they will get eyes in the sky and come this way. They should already be on their way. What is going on?"

"Someone told the pirates that you were on this cruise. When you work the cruise lines for a long time, you get to know all the faces. I can't believe that half of them would turn on everyone and join the pirates, unless they were one of them to begin with. The crew knew that you were onboard. We were informed to not approach you unless you called us. They were worried about you having a horrible trip and bringing a bad reputation on them for it." Jounouchi pressed his hand against the bullet wound that slowly bled now. "You do realize that everyone wants a piece of you. Does it ever became too much for you?"

I smirked and glanced at him. "Why do you think I was trying to remain nameless on the cruise? Why are you working on a cruise?"

The blond chuckled. "It was a way to see interesting sights and to be away from my father at long periods of time. Plus, it was the only thing a person like me could do that made enough money." Jounouchi glanced up just as we heard approaching motors. "Shit. We need to move."

Jounouchi reached down and helped me to my feet. We moved further inland. I stumbled a few times over roots and vines. After falling a fourth time, I glanced up at the blond. For the first time, I wanted to concede defeat. I didn't want anything happening to Jounouchi because of me. "You need to run," I whispered to him. "Hide somewhere. Let them capture me. If they find you with me, they'll kill you. My security will be able to reach me before they get away. I'll send someone back here for you."

Jounouchi growled and pulled me to my feet. "I'm not leaving you."

I yanked my arm free of him and stumbled backwards, hitting the back of my head against a tree. I didn't flinch from the pain. Everything was starting to become numb. "Save yourself! I won't be able to live with myself if you died because of me. Too many people have died because of me!" I never thought that I would have an emotional break in front of anyone. I knew all the pressure and stress was getting to me, but the mere thought of Jounouchi dying caused numbness to my senses. I couldn't hold back my words or fears. "Not you," I whispered. "You can't die."

Jounouchi walked over to me and pulled me into a deep kiss. Everything around me faded and I finally calmed. I placed my hands gently on his chest, fisting his wet shirt. He deepened the kiss, stealing more of my breath from me. When he finally broke from me, my head felt like it was full of helium and struggled to remain attached to my body. The dull pain in my leg subsided and nothing else mattered in this world but the blond man of my dreams standing directly in front of me. We were no longer stranded on an island with the hope that my security would make it in time. We were on a beach that I owned, enjoying the peace of finally being together.

I jumped as gunshots were heard close by. Jounouchi grabbed me and pushed me into the ground, half covering me with himself. He glanced through the trees with a fire in his gaze that I missed seeing. The gunshots stopped, followed by a shout of a very familiar voice. "Kaiba-sama!"

Jounouchi got off me and helped me to my feet. "Over here," he shouted back.

Roland pushed his way through the vines and trees. "Kaiba-sama," he breathed, as if he thought I would be dead.

"He needs a doctor right away. He got shot and I had to push him into the ocean. He's lost a lot of blood."

I glanced back at Jounouchi. "You know I can still speak, right? He comes with us."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes at me and walked with me towards the beach. He was correct on me needing a doctor and the blood lost. I didn't know how much longer I could move my body, the adrenaline of surviving was starting to wear off. My head continued to want to escape my shoulders and now the world seemed more shadowy than I remember. We made it as far as the beach before my body decided it had enough and collapsed on me. I heard several people shout my name over the loud noise of a helicopter starting.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"He's going to be fine, Mokuba. They treated his wound and thankfully there isn't any infection. I don't know who to thank for that miracle," I heard Jounouchi say. A soft beep sounded beside me. "It looks like he's waking up. Stay with him, Mokuba. I'll get his doctor."

"Seto," I heard my younger brother whisper.

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting from the blinding light before shutting them again. "Mokie," my hoarse voice whispered back.

I tried to move, but Mokuba placed his hand on my shoulder. "Easy. You've been in and out of consciousness for three days. Jounouchi is getting the doctor."

"I'm tired."

"I know, but can you hold on until the doctor gets here? I was so scared when Roland suddenly left. I knew something happened to you, and I feared the worst." Even though I fought to stay awake; it was a winless battle.

I fell asleep listening to my brother's fears with one fleeing thought. I wanted to apologize for making him worry, but the words couldn't come out. My lips failed just like my brain. I fell back into the darkness just as I heard the doctor and Jounouchi walking back into the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I opened my eyes again to a darker room. I feared the worst until I saw the blond hair belong to Jounouchi beside me. His head rested on the mattress directly beside my hand. I glanced to my other side and realized that Mokuba was sleeping in the second bed. I lifted my hand and ran it through Jounouchi's soft hair. He saved my life even though I did nothing by ridicule him in the past. I smiled softly as I continued to play with his hair. I thought back to that amazing kiss on the beach. No one had ever made me feel like that before. I feared that it was only a one time thing. Frowning, I found my lonely heart craving more of Jounouchi's attention. Could I possible need someone as strong as him in my life? I shook my head. Why would I need someone strong? I can take care of myself. But, if I could, why did I need Jounouchi's help on the cruise? That was a different circumstance.

I glanced down at Jounouchi with sad eyes. What I wouldn't give to have someone like him in my life? Someone that understood that I could handle myself and be there to help if I conceded defeat. My shoulders slumped as I came to the conclusion I never thought I would make. I wanted him in my life. A stray tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly got rid of it. What part of this life changing experience gave me the right to cry over not having someone to share my life with? I moved my hand away from Jounouchi's hair and placed both my hands on my lap. Could being so close to death have changed me? Isn't that what people say? You truly don't know how to live until you seen the end. Isn't that how you truly live when you let nothing stop you from getting what your heart wants. I took a deep breath and placed my hand back in Jounouchi's hair. I want him. I knew he was strong and loyal. He was selfless and protected everything he held dear.

Jounouchi moaned and moved his head to the other side. I smiled and continued to stroke my fingers through his hair. He opened his honey eyes and stared up at me with confusion. I decided to test the waters and pulled on his hand. "It'll be more comfortable up here with me."

"I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled.

"The wound and the IV are on the other side. Come on. I want to hold you."

Jounouchi chuckled as I slid further over in the bed. He lifted the blanket, letting the drafty cold air in. I shivered from the cold, but instantly relaxed when I felt his body heat against mine. He lied on his side, cuddling close to me. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer until his head rested directly below my chin. His hair smelt like strawberries. "Thank you for saving my life," I whispered to him.

Jounouchi snorted. "I just got you off the ship. Your security did the rest."

He was always modest, never wanting to lay claim to anything unless he actually did it. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Will you stay with me?"

"What?"

"Live with me? Be part of my life?"

Jounouchi lifted himself up slightly to look at the medication they had been dripping into me. "Are those meds making you silly? Did you seriously just ask me to be your boyfriend and move in with you?"

I glanced away from him. Maybe it was something farfetched, but I thought I could have someone in my life. I sighed. "Forget about it."

Jounouchi placed his fingers under my chin and pulled my gaze back towards me. "Are you being serious and in a clear mind?"

"I'm being serious as for clear minded, I don't know. What do they have me on? You don't have to. I just thought..." Jounouchi stopped my train of thoughts and kissed me again. Not the same type of kiss that was on the island, but something more emotional than passionate. I eased my thoughts away and returned the kiss.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend. As for living with you, we'll talk about that. I want to find a new job nearby first."

"You don't have to. I can support all of us."

Jounouchi smacked me gently on the chest. "I'm not a gold digger. I will make money of my own so I can buy you gifts with my own cash for holidays, birthdays and anniversaries."

"Fine, you can have a job, but why not move in with me right away."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "So desperate to have me in your life. I want you to ask me again after we have a few dates. I don't want you making that decision in a moment of passion."

"I know everything about you."

"Oh you do? Why didn't you know I worked for a cruise liner? A lot has happened since we graduated five years ago. When you are out of the hospital, you can ask me out on a proper date. If you don't change your mind after the fifth date, we'll talk again about me moving in."

I growled with annoyance. "Fine, but I pay for the dates."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Half. We are sharing the bills."

"How am I suppose to win your heart if I can't show you all the beautiful, expensive things in life?"

"Money doesn't impress me, Seto. And, nothing can ever be more beautiful than you and your blue eyes." Jounouchi placed his head back underneath my chin. "Good night, Seto."

I smiled softly and placed my arm back around his shoulders. He was going to be a challenge. I spent several hours that night thinking of five impressive, inexpensive sights in Domino that I could take Jounouchi. I was bound and determined to have him in my house after those five dates. But, the first thing I had to do was get out of the hospital. I found myself easing the stress from my body and slowly falling asleep with the blond in my arms. Finally, I found the relaxing moment in my life, and it wasn't on a boat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope that one was cute for everyone. I don't know where it came from but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Thank you all for reading this and if you haven't read it yet, try my other one shop called Explosion. That has a yaoi scene in it. Please review.

Angel Dov


End file.
